


Stand By Me.

by Nishma



Series: The runaway & the prince. [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mis hijos gays, Pre-Duscae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Prompto puede ser lo más divertido y cariñoso del mundo, hasta que hacen el comentario equivocado en el momento idóneo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me prometí a mí misma no caer en la ship, pero heme aquí. Con una historia de tres relatos de los chocobros gays, para amainar la espera de la salida del juego.
> 
> No soy lo más original para los títulos, pero esto no es ninguna novedad.

Prompto no tenía una vida fácil desde que Noctis había vuelto a palacio con sus deberes de heredero. Se pasaba los días durmiendo, y cuando despertaba iba de la cama al sofá para jugar a la consola, se alimentaba de comida basura y se duchaba menos de lo socialmente establecido.

Pero Prompto no era como Noctis, él necesitaba salir, socializar, moverse, gritar y reír, gastar energías, y tenía tantas acumuladas que estaba agotado.

Pero él solito se lo había buscado.

Hacía cosa de un mes se había colado en palacio para ir a ver a Noctis, y si no llega a ser por Ignis podría haber acabado todo mal. Bueno…peor de la situación en la que estaba.

Ignis le había prohibido ir a ver a Noctis hasta que acabaran no sabía qué cosa en palacio, y claro, eso no sería tan grave si Noctis no se pasara los días allí. Llevaba sin verlo cerca de un mes.

Llevaba un maldito mes sin ver a su mejor amigo, a veces envidiaba a Ignis y Gladio y sus trabajos en el palacio.

—Y sigue sin responder —refunfuñó tirando el móvil al otro extremo del sofá.

Con su habitual agilidad se levantó y fue a ponerse los zapatos, le daba igual que no pudiera ver a Noctis y que no le respondiera a los mensajes porque se pasaba el día durmiendo. Insomnia era grande y seguro que un alma solitaria y en pena como él podría encontrar algo que hacer.

Pero una hora más tarde Prompto estaba cansado de no encontrar nada por hacer. Pero él no tenía la culpa que el barrio donde estaba el piso de Noctis, donde vivía él ahora, fuera sólo residencial y no hubiese nada interesante para hacer.

Así que fue al mejor lugar de Insomnia a comer, era un restaurante de ramen de calle, en los suburbios. Sin duda el lugar preferido de Prompto para comer, aunque la clientela fuera mejorable.

Supuso que comer allí le mejoraría el humor de perros que llevaba arrastrando desde que había salido de casa, y lo hizo, hasta que escuchó hablar a un hombre cerca de él.

—…Cuando el Imperio ataque espero que hagan con la monarquía de Lucis lo mismo que hicieron con la de Tenebrae.

Prompto se giró, claramente ofendido.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

El hombre, que aparentaba unos treinta y muchos le miró molesto.

—Creo que lo has oído bastante bien.

Prompto apartó el plato vacío y se giró hacia el hombre, para encararlo.

—¡Lo que has dicho es horrible! ¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía que le usurparan el trono al rey Regis! ¡Él es el que hace que Insomnia aún siga en pie! ¡Está arriesgando su vida, manteniendo el muro protector, por su pueblo!

El hombre le miró aún más molesto.

—Estas cosas no son para críos, —Prompto frunció el ceño como respuesta—, vete a jugar.

—No. No voy a irme, hasta que entres en razón. ¿Sabes que a eso se le llama regicidio? Además, tu acento te delata. —Y él sabía bien de acentos porque hacía años que se había quitado el suyo. No le gustaba que le recordaran cada día que era un fugitivo por como hablaba. —Insomnia es ahora el lugar que te protege, y te mantiene a salvo, deberías ser algo más considerado, teniendo en cuenta que sin el rey el Imperio de Niflheim podría haber acabado con tu vida hace mucho.

—¿Qué me protege? Mira, chaval, el rey sólo quiere salvarle el culo al inútil de su hijo y…

Prompto era una persona alegre, divertida, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y, a veces, hasta infantil. Hasta que se metían con los suyos. Nunca había tenido nada, había vivido sólo desde que llegó a Insomnia, no había tenido amigos hasta que llegó Noctis. Noctis lo era todo para él, y no iba a permitir que un necio como aquel hombre dijera aquellas cosas de Noctis y su padre.

Sin pensarlo se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que el hombre cayera al suelo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había ido la pinza, se acercó al hombre, tenía sangre, y parecía vivo.

—Oye… Eh… Lo sie-

Un silbato y unos pasos pesados corriendo fueron lo que hicieron a Prompto callarse de repente. Con una mueca se dio la vuelta, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Mierda, —musitó.

 

 

Noctis estaba harto de estar en palacio. Las cosas habían empeorado en la frontera y en el propio palacio. Su padre empeoraba, las tropas caían como moscas, a veces la magia fallaba. Todo era un caos, y a Ignis no se le había ocurrido mejor cosa que llevarlo para que aprendiera, y a su padre le había parecido buena idea.

Sabía que esa era la meta de su vida, ser rey, el rey de Lucis, si es que este sobrevivía a la violencia del Imperio. Pero estaba a punto de cumplir los 20 y no había hecho nada con su vida, salvo ir a clase y dormir.

Bostezó, ojalá pudiera dormir en ese momento. O, al menos, tener el móvil a mano, Prompto siempre estaba en línea, pero Ignis le había confiscado el móvil hasta que leyera todos aquellos tratados.

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa.

 

—¡Alteza!

Noctis se despertó con el grito de Ignis, respiró profundamente y levantó la cabeza, esperando la bronca. Pero había algo tras las gafas de Ignis que no le gustó nada, algo malo había pasado.

—Acaban de avisarme de que Prompto está encarcelado.

—¿Encarcelado? ¿En chirona?

Ignis asintió, su rostro no aparentaba que sólo era dos años mayor que Noctis, sino más, y estaba lacado con una eterna expresión de seriedad.

—¿Lo sabe mi padre? —Ignis negó, recolocándose las gafas con el dedo índice—. Vamos a por él. Sin que se entere nadie.

—Noctis…no es lo mejor.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué se quedé allí hasta Etro sabe cuándo? Ya sabes cómo es Prompto.

Se levantó sin decir nada más y salió decidido hasta las cocheras. Sabía que Ignis acabaría siguiéndole, siempre lo hacía.

 

Viajar en coche le daba sueño inmediato, no es que fuera raro en él, pero le costaba bastante mantenerse despierto en el vehículo. Noctis apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, bastante adormilado. No llegó a dormirse, pero sí que se puso a pensar en Prompto. En cuando eran niños e iban al mismo colegio. Prompto era un niño adorable regordete que siempre iba con su cámara y le espiaba. No se atrevió a hablarle hasta el instituto. Noctis sonrió inconscientemente, porque desde ese momento no se habían separado nunca.

Noctis sabía que podía confiar en Prompto al doscientos por cien, y eso, en cierta manera le reconfortaba, porque, aunque tuviera a Ignis y Gladio, ellos al fin y al cabo trabajaban para su padre, y aunque ya no fuera así, al principio la relación con ellos había sido, en parte, obligada.

Con Prompto había sido todo natural, y aún lo era.

No supo en qué momento llegaron a la comisaría, porque Noctis estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Prompto, sólo se fijó en que Ignis le abrió la puerta y entró el ruido de la noche, al ser verano no hacía ni frío ni viento, pero tampoco hacía calor. Con parsimonia se bajó, pero una vez sus pies tocaron el asfalto poco le faltó para correr hacia el edificio.

 

—¡Alteza! —exclamaron los guardias al verle. Noctis resopló porque odiaba aquello, no podía ser un chico normal, y nunca lo iba a hacer.

Aquella era otra cosa que le gustaba de Prompto, normalmente lo trataba como uno más, y eso le reconfortaba.

—¿Dónde está Prompto Argentum? —preguntó con frialdad.

Los dos guardias se miraron entre ellos y uno señaló unas escaleras que bajaban a la izquierda de donde estaban.

Noctis echó una mirada a Ignis antes de ir hacia allí. Una vez vio que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de los otros salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

—¿Prompto? —dijo con la voz bastante en alto cuando llegó al piso de abajo, un pasillo alargado lleno de celdas.

 

 

Le habían encarcelado por pegar a un hombre en la cara por decir cosas malas del rey, aquello no tenía sentido. Aunque tal vez hubiese contado el intento de agresión al guardia. El propio Prompto reconocía que se había salido un poco de sus cabales.

Y allí estaba, en los calabozos, solo e inmundo esposado a la reja. Le habían dejado llamar a una persona, y había sido, cómo no, a Ignis. Por cómo le había respondido sabía que le iba a caer bronca, pero al menos supuso que lo sacaría de allí, o eso esperaba.

Resopló, estaba aburrido y cada vez pensaba menos que Ignis iba a rescatarle de aquel sitio maloliente.

Entonces escuchó su voz, la de Noctis, y tal vez se pusiera nervioso a la vez que se le aceleraba el corazón, porque no parecía muy contento.

—¿Noct?

Los pasos se acercaron, bastante rápido, y allí estaba, Noctis, su príncipe, de mal humor.

No lo pudo evitar y soltó una risotada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ya frente a él.

Prompto siguió sonriendo y sacó sus manos de la celda para coger por los hombros a Noctis y acercarlo a los barrotes.

—Has venido… —anunció con sentimiento en su voz.

 

 

Noctis no entendía nada, pero no quería que Prompto se pusiera a llorar porque era muy ruidoso cuando lo hacía, pero lo único que pasó fue que Prompto lo cogió por la solapa de la chaqueta, y con fuerza tiró de él, hasta que acabó besándole. Sin saber qué hacer Noctis se quedó allí de puntillas, cogiendo las muñecas de Prompto rodeadas por las esposas y sintiendo por primera vez sus labios contra los de él.

 

 

Prompto no sabía por qué lo había hecho, tal vez un ramalazo de adrenalina, tal vez un ramalazo de sinceridad. Pero, al fin, estaba besando a Noctis.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como los había imaginado mil y una vez. Aún no se había animado a hacer otro movimiento, pero quería más, por supuesto, quería probar a Noctis entero. Y si antes lo pensaba…

Noctis abrió la boca para protestar y el rubio aprovechó, evidentemente.

Ahí sí fue cuando el beso comenzó de verdad. Intentaba tragarse a Noctis con la boca, aunque el príncipe no estuviera muy por la labor, aun así, sintió la presión de sus muñecas aflojarse y una poca de colaboración por su parte. Prompto había besado a muchas personas, pero nunca había sido tan feliz.

 

Noctis no sabía realmente qué hacer, era la primera vez que le besaban así. No era la primera vez que besaba, cuando eran unos críos él y Luna lo habían intentado, un simple roce y salieron huyendo a carcajadas. Lo de ahora con Prompto era diferente. Era suave y cálido como el rubio mismo, y tal vez un poco pringoso. Tal vez se pudiera acostumbrar a ello.

Y lo estaba haciendo, hasta que escuchó los pasos. Con algo de brusquedad le soltó y se separó de él.

Al momento Ignis y los dos guardias aparecieron en la sala. Todos se fijaron en Prompto, que seguía con las manos por fuera de la celda.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Ignis.

Prompto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello, sonrió y casi pareció que la sala se iluminara.

—Es que pensaba que no os iba a volver a ver. —Exclamó.

Ignis dirigió la mirada a Noctis, esa mirada examinadora que decía “sé lo que habéis hecho”. Y esperaba que no fuera así. Cuando la apartó para observar el proceso de liberación del rubio, Noctis se restregó los labios contra el brazo. Sabía lo extremadamente cuidadoso y detallista que podía ser Ignis.

 

No hubo mucho más al liberar a Prompto, este sólo tuvo que firmar un papel, y luego Ignis también. Noctis se olió que había pagado una fianza un poco elevada y por eso estaba un poco más molesto de costumbre, pero no dijo nada en el camino de vuelta.

Ignis los llevó directamente al apartamento donde había estado viviendo Noctis en su etapa estudiantil, donde ahora vivía Prompto.

Prompto, que tampoco había dicho nada en todo el camino, algo raro de él, se hidrató los labios con la lengua y se acercó al asiento de Ignis.

—Gracias, Iggy.

Para no levantar sospechas le dio una palmadita en el hombro y abrió la puerta del coche, echándole una última mirada a Noctis.

Suspirando se bajó del coche. Tal vez se había precipitado demasiado.

 

 

Noctis abrió su puerta del coche para bajarse.

—¿Noctis?

—Ignis, me quedo aquí.

—Pero Alteza, debe seguir co-

—Ignis, llevo un mes leyendo tratados inútiles. Quiero un respiro.

Sin decir nada más se bajó y alcanzó a Prompto antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

—¡No cierres!

Prompto le miró incrédulo y dejando la puerta abierta.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Noctis mientras observaba a Prompto sentarse en el sofá y coger el móvil.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le contestó con una voz bastante fría. Noctis supo inmediatamente que le pasaba algo.

—Estoy cansado.

—Tu cama está sin hacer...

Noctis suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Cansado de estar solo en palacio. —«Cansado de no estar contigo.» 

Prompto le miró de reojo mientras se revolvía el pelo.

—Has estado muy asunte.

—Ya…

Llegó el silencio incómodo. Noctis frunció el ceño, porque no entendía por qué estaba actuando así. Se suponía que eran amigos de toda la vida, que se podían decir las cosas a la cara, sin ningún problema.

—Llevas sin responderme desde hace más de una semana. —Le reprochó con voz de queja Prompto tras unos cinco minutos en silencio, cuando se aburrió de mirar su teléfono—. Y ni siquiera podía ir a verte. Estaba preocupado…

Noctis sonrió, y luego soltó una carcajada. Se giró para mirarle. Estaba mucho más aliviado, porque temía que Prompto estuviera enfadado de verdad.

—Ignis me quitó el móvil para que dejase de hablar contigo. Me entretenías.

Prompto alzo una ceja.

—Pues que sepas que ha estado leyendo todos tus mensajes. Es más. Está ahora en línea. Ya te dije que le pusieras contraseña…

Noctis volvió a fruncir el ceño, sabía que Ignis haría algo así, a veces la vena que tenía de madre se le desmadraba.

—¡Di chocobo! —Exclamó Prompto antes de hacerse una foto con Noctis. Escribió algo y se la enseñó. Al pie de la foto ponía: “Hola, Ignis, estás atentando contra la privacidad de tu próximo rey y puedes ir a la cárcel. Y créeme, que no te gustaría estar allí, sé de lo que hablo”.

—Te va a matar con la mirada.

—¡Que lo intente! Soy un ex-preso, podré con la mirada de mamá Ignis.

Noctis soltó unas carcajadas y se le quedó mirando.

—Te echaba de menos.

La cara de Prompto se iluminó completamente y se tiró a él para abrazarle. Sabía que a Noctis no le molestaban sus abrazos, porque más de una vez se los había pedido.

—Y yo, Noct.

—Gladio me dijo que había escuchado a Ignis decir algo de que íbamos a ir los cuatro a no sé dónde, con el Regalia. Y eso suena a viaje largo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó emocionado—. ¡Qué ganas! Tengo que ir preparando cosas. ¡La cámara! Noctis, hay que hacer bastantes fotos. Y hay que ir a ver chocobos. Porque los chocobos son importantes en las excursiones.

—Cálmate, por favor. Que aún no hay nada seguro.

Prompto se calmó bastante, pero no dejó de hablar de chocobos con Noctis. El príncipe sabía lo mucho que Prompto amaba a los chocobos y le gustaba escucharle. Además, estaba el incremento de que no habían hablado en un mes y lo echaba bastante de menos.

Pero las conversaciones se agotaron a mitad de madrugada y Noctis volvió a pensar en aquello que había estado evitando toda la noche pensar. Respiró y se armó de valor. Era Prompto, al fin y al cabo, no podía pasar nada malo.

—No ha estado mal, —Prompto le miró, sin saber a lo que se refería—, lo de esta tarde. Ya sabes, no me obligues a decirlo…

La sonrisa de Prompto se agrandó a niveles impensables.

—Pensaba que no querrías volver a hablarme después de eso, fue bastante gratuito. Me dejé llevar por la alegría. Lo siento.

Noctis frunció el ceño, de nuevo.

—Acabo de decir que no estuvo mal, no me importaría que bueno…ya sabes… que volviera a pasar.

—¡Acabo de hacerte enrojecer! Por todos los chocobos, tengo que decírselo a Gladio.

Antes de que Prompto pudiese sacar el móvil Noctis le cogió de las muñecas de nuevo e hizo que se callara.

Y Prompto se calló, con gusto.

Noctis ya sabía qué hacer cuando el rubio se pusiera pesado y no le dejara dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer relato fue inspirado en este maravilloso post de tumblr -> http://n-x-p.tumblr.com/post/138036911955 


End file.
